


"Take me, Captain. I'm all yours."

by LunarianEclipse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #itsmebeggingforfeedbacksopleasefeelfreetocomment, #shamelessbeggingbutwithatwist, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), lots of praise, praise the jaeger booty, smUUUtTTTTTTTTTTTTUUTYututuutut, smuut, smuuut, smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, this is actually my first smut, this is for captain levi's birthday :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarianEclipse/pseuds/LunarianEclipse
Summary: ahahaha i hate this.*published on January 7th, 1:15AM 2018.





	"Take me, Captain. I'm all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhwusuwebeuwjwnwkwneibe.
> 
> The only reason I published this is because I didn't want it to delete;; 
> 
> I don't like it at all. Admittedly, this was my first time writing smut and it went horribly. I didn't even end up posting it on Tumblr for Levi's birthday;;
> 
> Feel free to comment how badly written it is, I honestly don't care;; 
> 
> Hng;;

"Happy birthday, Captain Levi!"

"Tch, fucking brats," Levi grumbled every curse under the sun as cadets and his friends alike surrounded him and wished him a happy birthday. He had expected this, though. Hanji wasn't the most subtle person, quite obviously, actually considering the fact that they never shut the fuck up. Trusting them to help plan a surprise birthday party and keep it a secret is the stupidest thing someone could do.

Levi didn't care for his birthday nor Christmas, so why did he feel so disappointed that he couldn't see Eren in the mass of people surrounding him?

Once things had calmed down a bit, Levi sat down next to Hanji and Erwin on one of the rickety wooden benches that filled the dining hall. "Where in hell is Jaeger?" Levi attempted to keep his tone the same as it always is, emotionless and uncaring. Just so you know, he failed miserably.

"Ohoho! Missing your lover already, Levi?" Hanji cackled, grinning at Levi, their gaze piercing his very fucking soul. "He mentioned he'd be a bit late since he had to prepare your gift or something."

Levi hummed in acknowledgement to their statement, not bothering to tell them off for referring to Eren as his 'lover'. It's not like they were wrong, though.

Moments later, a certain brunet plopped down next to Levi, cheeks bright red and a big smile plastered on his face. "Speak of the devil," Erwin mused, smirking softly at the pair.

"Sorry I'm late, Captain. Happy birthday! I do have a present for you," Eren leaned down to whisper in Levi's ear. "But we have to be alone for you to use it." Eren's words sent shivers down Levi's spine, he felt goose bumps cover his arms, neck, legs everywhere. Levi couldn't wait to use his present.

"Tch, whatever brat." 

-

"A-Ah, Captain!" Eren squealed as Levi pushed him down onto the crisp white sheets that covered his bed, letting out small moans as the raven started sucking on his neck, tangling his slender fingers in Levi's undercut. 

"You fucking shitty brat, teasing me under the table, whispering dirty shit in my ear, do you even know the things you do to me?" Levi growled, glaring down at Eren, but with love, adoration, and lust in his eyes. 

"G-God- ah- Captain!" Eren couldn't muster anything besides moans, curses and 'Captain!' when Levi hastily took off the brunet's shirt and began licking and nibbling his nipples. Levi left many hickeys and bite-marks along Eren's torso, his face softening, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, Eren. You look so beautiful like this. So fucking gorgeous. I can't believe that you're mine, Eren." Levi slid off Eren's pants, teasing his cock by licking and sucking on it through the cotton briefs that were already soaked with pre-cum. 

Eren felt like he was going to explode. No matter how many times they had sex, Eren was just as sensitive as the last time. Even if it's a little lick on his nipple, it'll garter quite the high-pitched moan from him. Whenever Levi would praise him, Eren felt like he could come then and there, barely touched, nearly sated by the sweet words and compliments that poured out of his lover's mouth non-stop.

"Levi- oh  **god** Levi- please just screw me already. Please, I need you and- ah- I need you please!" Eren couldn't stop the verbal mess of begging that fell from his mouth due to his Captain's teasing antics.

Humming, Levi looked down at Eren. "Perfect. So fucking perfect. " Levi kept spewing out compliments as he slid off the soiled briefs. "You look so beautiful like this. Sprawled out underneath me like this. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are, how pretty you look with my marks covering you, Eren?"

Levi took one long last look at the god-like being laying beneath him, red-faced and panting, before shuffling away to get oil from his nightstand. He heard Eren whine at his short absence.

The raven lathered three of his fingers in oil, and smiled at Eren, a full-blown, not half-assed or unmeaningful, smile. Levi spread Eren's legs apart, slipping one finger in between the brunet's cheeks, before rubbing it against Eren's already loose hole?

What?

"I already prepared myself for you." He paused for a moment. "Take me, Captain. I'm all yours."

"Happy birthday, Levi."

"I love you," Levi blurted out, eyebrows creased, small fear of rejection dancing around in his head. Eren's eyes widened, tears filling them. The brunet gulped and replied with just as much love as his Captain.

"I love you too. So much. So fucking much."

Levi quickly shed his clothing, lathered his swelled and needy cock in oil, and pulled Eren up to sit in his lap. Grinning like the idiotic brat he is, Eren lined up Levi's dick with his hole, Levi's declaration of love still strong in the brunet's mind. Slowly, he sunk down on Levi's length, that dorky smile of his contorting into a face of pleasure, gasps and sharp intakes of breath falling from his mouth.

Soon enough, Eren was bouncing up and down on Levi's bigger-than-average length, curses and Levi's name alike leaving the brunet's mouth in loud screams of pleasure. Levi was sure the whole damn castle could hear them. Good, the more people that know Eren's his, the better. 

"You're so- ah fuck- gorgeous bouncing up and down like that. Everything about you is absolutely- fuck- breathtaking. I love you so much, Eren. Fuck, I love you." Levi growled out compliment after compliment, love bomb after love bomb, and Eren was fucking ecstatic and drowning in pleasure. 

"Agh- Levi! God, I love you too. So much. I'm yours, Captain. For- ah!- forever! I-I'm not the only one who's- fuck right there- beautiful. You're so damn cute when you're angry, Levi. And the way you- fucking hell- look when you're above me, fucking takes every bit of breath in my body away."

"Eren, oh fuck Eren you're too good. You're so fucking tight; it feels so good! Agh, I think I'm going to cum!" 

Eren groaned and began jerking himself off. "A-Already, Levi? You must really- hah- like your present then- ah fuck!"

Levi screamed so loudly when he reached his climax that he was almost one-hundred percent sure everyone behind Wall Sina could hear him. Eren came soon after Levi, yelling out the raven's name as he did so. 

The pair collapsed down onto the sheets, completely out of breath, sweaty, and, much to Levi's disgust, covered in cum. 

"Bath?" Levi murmured, threading his fingers through Eren's hair.

"Hmm, sounds good."


End file.
